Teen Titans-Where is Raven!
by cc131288
Summary: What will Beastboy do when Raven in taken by "a friend?" What are his feelings towards Raven? BBxRaven a hint of RobxStar. Action, adventure, and romance!* (Rated T just to be safe because there might be some kissing parts.)-lol* Please Read and review!
1. Aqua lad

Teen Titans-Where is Raven?!

I do not own any of the teen titans! :3

It was a dark, cold night and the moon shown as only a small white sliver on the T-shaped building where the titans were residing. It was mid-night, and the whole city was consumed by a deep shade of black that rolled over every building and crept into every crack and crevasse. The only light seen besides the moon, illuminated from the tower. It would prove to be a night to remember, for all the titans.

* * *

"Raven! Pleeease, I'm so close to level 23!" shouted Beastboy as he flailed his arms around in a pouting fit. Raven had just grabbed the video game controller out of Beastboy's hands, after the sudden siren going off in the tower; it was quickly followed by her pulling the plug on the X-box.

"Titans! There's trouble down at the docks!" shouted Robin, who was followed by Starfire and Cyborg into the common room, where Raven and Beastboy were screaming at each other.

"Don't you hear the sirens going off?! It's our job to save the city, NOT PLAY VIDEO GAMES!" screamed Raven as Beastboy morphed into a very scared mouse and ran behind Cyborg.

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire stood by the entrance in shock, gaping at the enraged Raven who now flew past the titans and down the hallway, towards Cyborgs car. By the time the other titans ran to the car, Raven was already buckled in the back seat, reading a book.

"Are we all ready now?" asked Raven in her usual mono-tone, closing the book with a *thud.

Cyborg, Starfire, and Beastboy laughed nervously as Robin said, "Umm, yah…. Lets get going."

On the speeding car ride to the dock, there was dead silence between the titans… Until Beastboy broke it.

"So, Rave… You're not mad at me anymore?" he said, then flinched at what he thought would be an up-coming slap in the face along with a cold reply.

"Nope, what's done is done. Lets just focus on the mission." replied Raven in her mono-tone, as they pulled up to the docks. Beastboy sighed in relief and got out of the car. He followed the rest of the titans down to the dock until they stood at the very edge, by the water.

"This doesn't make sense… Our equipment showed a disturbance in this area." said Robin. Not long after he said that, did they turn around to see Aqua lad emerge from the water and crawl onto the dock. Pushing a few crates aside he came right up to the titans and was a foot away from Raven. He stared at her with glowing red eyes and with a swift motion, he slid down and kicked out her feet causing her to fall to the ground.

"Aqua lad, what are you doing!" shouted Robin as he ran to Raven's side. Before Robin could help Raven up, Aqua lad punched him in the face sending Robin to the water. With that, the titans attacked and Aqua lad managed to dodge every punch and knock the remaining titans into the water. After that, he walked over to Raven who was still on the ground staring in shock.

The titans came up from the water with a big "Hy-ya!" but quickly deflated as they scanned their surroundings. Aqua lad was gone… and so was Raven.

"I never trusted that guy, he took myy- I mean our Raven!" shouted Beastboy in anger. "AQUA LAD, I WILL FIND YOU!"

"Beastboy, we will find the Raven. Soon things will be glorious again and we may find out what's wrong with the Aqua-"

"NO, DON'T SAY HIS NAME! I'VE NEVER HEARD ANYTHING MORE DISGUSTING; I WILL FIND HIM AND DESTROY HIM!" interrupted Beastboy who then paused after his remark…

"I'm so sorry Star…. I, I just-" said Beastboy as Cyborg patted his back and nodded at him, notifying him that he was done.

As Beastboy wiped his nose on his sleeve, Starfire said, "It is no problem friend Beastboy. We will find Raven…"

The whole night was rough on the titans, especially Beastboy. He frantically looked around the entire area of the docks mumbling, "She's got to be here. She's got to be here." over and over. Starfire flew beside Robin with a worried expression on her face and Cyborg was paired with the emotionally-unstable Beastboy as they scanned the same places again and again.

Beastboy would not stop for nothing until he finds Raven….

* * *

*Cliffie! :3 Sorry it was not a big chapter guys; this is my first ever teen titans entry, so please review and tell me how/if you liked it!


	2. Robin and Starfire

#Hey guys, here's chapter 2! *Please Read and review! :3

* * *

Beastboy woke up to find himself in his bedroom. As usual, there were stray pieces of vegetarian pizza on what seemed to be an enormous pile of clothes that completely covered the floor. He fell of his bed and practically swam through the mess, to his mirror. As he looked at himself, noticing the messy hair and wrinkled clothes, he remembered what had happened that night; he remembered Aqua lad and… Raven!

He ran out of his room (almost like he was drunk), and crashed into to Cyborg who seemed to be previously standing at Beastboy's door.

"Yo, I was gonna knock."

"We have to go! We have to find Raven!"

"Whoa, hold up green bean. Lets put some tofu in your stomach first."

"No, Ravens more important." said Beastboy as he tried to squeeze past Cyborg, but failed as he got grabbed firmly by the tin-man.

"Hey, I got the sub set up for later use and we're gonna take it down to Atlantis and search for Rave."

"Alright, lets go now!"

"Sorry green bean, you're gonna get cleaned up first and eat your tofu while the sub charges." said Cyborg. "It won't take too long though, so calm down."

Beastboy groaned and walked slowly towards the kitchen while murmuring in a low-pitched voice,"...and eat your tofu while the sub charges."

"You're gonna pay for that, once we find Raven!" joked Cyborg as he went the opposite direction, towards his room.

The door slid open to the common room and Beastboy headed towards the fridge. When he opened it, Starfire turned around and grinned happily as she floated over to Beastboy.

"Happy Glarkle-smath!"

"Please tell me today isn't that friend-ship day thing." said Beastboy with a drained expression.

"Oh no, silly friend Beastboy. In my language, it means "look and find!" said Starfire with a giggle. "For today we will find raven, correct?"

Robin glanced over at Starfire and smiled; He loved how she was so oblivious and innocent. Another thing was, it always made him melt when she giggled.

"Yah Starfire…" said Beastboy as he yawned, rubbed his eyes, and sat at the table with his tofu.

He ate it slowly and when he was done, he walked back in his room, showered, and put on a fresh costume. He walked down the hallway like a zombie and entered the common room once more; Cyborg was played Monkeys X7 Exploders and Starfire was telling Robin a joke.

"And then he said, "Terpree jap, Expro glark!" Starfire said before falling backwards and laughing hysterically on the floor. Robin slowly slid a step away from Starfire and replied, "Heh, yah. (Cough) That's pretty funny Star."

"Is the sub charged yet, Cy?" asked Beastboy.

"Not yet." said Cyborg checking the time from his mechanical arm. "We have an hour green bean. Just chillax."

"Chillax! CHILLAX! HOW CAN I CHILLAX WHEN RAVENS GONE!" shouted Beastboy who quickly blushed, walked to the couch, and sat down next to the frightened Cyborg. After a few glances Cyborg gave to the rest of the shocked titans they all shrugged their shoulders and went on with what they were doing.

Beastboy grabbed a controller and started to play his favorite game with Cyborg while Starfire told more Tamaranian jokes to Robin.

Beastboy lost 5 levels against Cyborg before he knew something was wrong. He always wins at his favorite game; he must have beat Cyborg a thousand times… He set down the game controller on the couch and walked towards Star and Rob. Cyborg continued to play and watch the TV screen

"Would you like to hear something I heard from the T and V, Robin?" asked Starfire.

"Uhhh, sure Star." Robin said nervously.

"You. Are. Hot." said Starfire with a grin on her face.

Robin was shocked and stood there gaping.

"Oh friend Robin, I am sorry! I did not mean the spicy kind you get from the colorful peppers!" said Starfire. "I just meant you are cute." She giggled.

Beastboy quickly back stepped towards the stereo.

"Um thanks Star…." Said Robin.

"Friend, why do you act so uncomfortable? It was a compliment, wasn't it Robin?"

That was it; Robin could not handle any more cute obliviousness. He mentally collapsed and cupped Star's face in his hands. With that he pressed his lips hard against hers and stayed like that for at least 5 seconds.

Cyborg and Beastboy gave each other a look of complete surprise. (It was priceless.) They dashed out of the room and down the hall into Cyborg's room.

When Rob took a breath, Starfire's eyes twinkled like stars with curiosity.

"Robin, I also saw this happen on the T and V. What is it called?! It was glorious!"

"Umm, Star… That was a kiss." Said Robin with a grin on his face.

"Well, friend Robin. We should do the "kiss" again sometime." She said and walked out of the common room with Robin watching dreamily.

In Cyborgs room, he and Beastboy heard Star walk past the door, assuring them that the coast was clear. They walked out and Cyborg took out his communicator.

"I programmed a video recorder on this thing; I knew it would come in handy." Said Cyborg giggling like a little preschooler. He showed Beastboy a 2 second video of Star and Rob kissing. Beastboy chuckled but came back to reality.

"It's been an hour, lets go find Raven." Said Beastboy.

* * *

*Please review! Everything counts, especially because I wrote 2 chapters in one day.-lol :3


End file.
